Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-232525 describes an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) light source which enables easy chromaticity adjustment while keeping its external shape almost unchanged, with a little damage given in processes of the chromaticity adjustment. The LED light source includes an LED element, a sealing material disposed around the LED element and including a phosphor which absorbs some of light emitted from the LED element, converts its wavelength, and re-emits it, a recess formed of the cut sealing material, and a resin for adjusting chromaticity which is different from the sealing material filled in whole of the recess.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-009530 describes a bare-chip-mounting surface light emitter in which bare chips of light-emitting diode emitting any of red, green, and blue lights are connected to conductive patterns on a resin board, and a first convex coating layer is formed, for respective sets composed of these bare chips, adjacently at approximately even intervals on the board, and a second coating layer is further formed over whole of the board.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-069787 describes a light-emitting apparatus including two or more independently driven light-emitting element chips and an integral phosphor layer covering the two or more light-emitting element chips, wherein the integral phosphor layer is formed so that the thickness thereof at a location where at least one of the light-emitting element chips is covered is different from that at a location where another light-emitting element chip is covered.